


Смерть всегда берет свое

by Catherine_Beckett



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, atlantis-tv
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Beckett/pseuds/Catherine_Beckett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке:<br/>Карсон Беккет | Родни Маккей. AU: в тот выходной Родни не отказался от рыбалки. Во втором взрыве вместо него погиб кто-то другой. Ангст, PG-13. (Погибший персонаж должен быть одним из основных героев канона.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смерть всегда берет свое

_Господь — Пастырь мой; я ни в чем не буду нуждаться: Он покоит меня на злачных пажитях и водит меня к водам тихим, подкрепляет душу мою, направляет меня на стези правды ради имени Своего. Если я пойду и долиною смертной тени, не убоюсь зла, потому что Ты со мной; Твой жезл и Твой посох — они успокаивают меня. Ты приготовил предо мною трапезу в виду врагов моих; умастил елеем голову мою; чаша моя преисполнена. Так, благость и милость [Твоя] да сопровождают меня во все дни жизни моей, и я пребуду в доме Господнем многие дни.  
(Пс.22:1-6)_

Кто сказал, что доктора не молятся? Все знают, они не всесильны. Но, все же, люди с надеждой смотрят на них, ожидая чего-то более похожего на чудо божье. Но иногда оно не происходит, и жизнь человека ускользает из рук врача. И, каждый раз, это пытка для души медика… Адские муки… Агония, в которой вместе с потерянной жизнью, умирает и частичка души врача…  
Карсон стоит на коленях в своей комнате и молится, глядя то на стену, то на руки. Шторы на окнах, словно дамба, не пропускают лучи света и уж точно не выпустят на волю ни слова, ни эмоции человека, на которого каждый в этом городе смотрит как на спасителя. Тонкие струйки слез скатываются по щекам шотландца, на мгновение задерживаются в ямочках, а потом падают на руки, из которых несколько часов назад ускользнула жизнь его друга.  
Неожиданно дверь открывается и в комнату входит МакКей. Канадец ошеломленно смотрит на друга, а потом подходит к нему и опускается на колени рядом с шотландцем.  
\- Ты не виноват, – говорит Родни. – Знаешь, существует бесконечное количество параллельных вселенных. Среди них, я почти уверен, мы не полетели на рыбалку, и ты умер, а не Шеппард. Я бы в это время судорожно пытался найти причину, помогал восстанавливать город, а вот ты… ты точно бы оказался в центре событий и точно бы умер.  
\- Ах, это очень успокаивает, Родни, – сказал Карсон, вытирая слезы. – Но мы в нашей вселенной…  
\- К черту вселенную, Карсон! – почти кричит МакКей. – Там, - он указывает на дверь, - есть сотни людей, которым нужен заботливый шотландский врач, который будет слушать их!  
Родни сам не ожидал от себя таких слов. Нет, Джон был ему также дорог. Но сейчас ему нужно помочь другу, а потом, когда Родни вернется в свою комнату, он позволит себе истерику в лучших традициях… Неожиданно в глазах канадца потемнело и следующее, что он помнит, это лазарет, обеспокоенный взгляд Беккета и Вейр, стоявших неподалеку и разговаривавших друг с другом. Элизабет ушла, а Карсон подошел к Родни и увидел, что он не спит.  
\- Что случилось? – спросил канадец.  
\- Нервное перенапряжение, - устало сказал Беккет. – Спи, все будет хорошо. И, спасибо, Родни… - шотландец поправил ворот больничного халата, коснулся рукой плеча МакКея и отправился работать. 


End file.
